Book Two Earth: The Cross Roads of Destiny, The Road to Dawn
by WayWardWonderer
Summary: What if Zuko joined Team Avatar at the end of Book Two? An alternate ending for the Cross Roads of Destiny. Zuko chooses to fight for the good of the world and to stop the Fire Nation alongside Aang and Katara inside the crystalline catacombs beneath Ba Sing Sei.


Zuko, the scarred and banished Prince of the Fire Nation, stood on guard with his fists aimed and ready to launch a wall of flame at his enemy. But at this moment he was unsure of who his enemy truly was. To his left stood his younger sister, Azula, a firebending prodigy and the powerful Princess of the Fire Nation. And to his right was the Avatar himself, Aang, the last airbender as well Aang's dear friend Katara, a waterbending master, who was also the last waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe.

Never before had Zuko's heart felt so torn. For years he was certain that his destiny, the only path he had left to walk, was to capture or kill Aang. It seemed only through the demise of the Avatar would Zuko's honor be restored, as would his right to the throne. Azula would surely learn to respect him and sing praise of her brother's victory to their father, Fire Lord Ozai.

His Uncle Iroh's words of warning replaying over and over again in his mind: _'The kind of redemption she offers is not for you_.'

But only mere moments before this stand-off Zuko had been imprisoned by Azula, alongside Katara. During their joined imprisonment Zuko and Katara discovered common ground and a shared pain that could only be felt by those who had lost their mother by senseless acts of violence or betrayal. A pain that could never truly heal, but would create a drive that would guide the pained hearts down a path of enlightenment.

Azula's words also replayed in his mind. _'Why don't you let him decide, Uncle_? _I need you Zuko. I've plotted every move of this day, this glorious day in Fire Nation history. And the only way we win is together. At the end of this day you will have your honor back. You will have Father's love. You will have everything you want_.'

Zuko looked into the amber eyes of Azula, the cold cruel eyes that had tormented him throughout their chaotic childhood. The amber hue was the only trait that the siblings shared with their eyes. Zuko's eyes, though sad, continued to burn with passion and empathy.

He then looked into the eyes of Aang, the steel gray eyes of a child, who had been forced to grow up. The eyes of the last of the airbender, the same eyes that would glow with immense power when the Avatar State overtook him. Eyes full of compassion and courage.

Finally he looked past Aang and gazed into the ocean blue eyes of Katara. Though she openly admitted her disdain for the Fire Nation and all those aligned with it, she was the first person to truly understand his plight and offer a friend's touch to his scarred eye. Like Aang, her eyes brimmed with compassion.

Uncle's words returned. _'Zuko, I am begging you. Look into your heart and see what it is that you truly want_.' He made his decision. It was the only decision that made sense to the torn Prince and he acted swiftly.

Zuko launched a wave of orange flames at Azula as he nimbly positioned himself between the Fire Nation Princess and the Avatar.

Azula easily dispersed the orange flames with her own much more powerful blue fire. "Zuko! What are you doing?" Her tone, though commanding carried an air of confusion.

"Choosing my own destiny." Zuko never blinked as he answered his sister. Aang and Katara exchanged glances of their own confusion before returning their focus on Azula.

Azula laughed condescendingly. "Oh Zu-zu, don't make me laugh. Do you really think by betraying your own people you will be openly accepted by the rest of the pitiful masses?"

"No. But I will find a way to earn their respect."

"Respect?" Azula continued to mock Zuko's empathetic nature. "I will teach you the meaning of respect, dear brother. You will learn your place at my feet as your new Earth Princess and future Fire Lord."

"I already know my place. It's right here; between you, and the Avatar."

Her lips twisted into a sinister grin. "So be it." She had been silently hoping that Zuko would turn against the Fire Nation, only through this act would she be able to slay her own Brother without her own honor being tainted in the process.

The cunning princess launched her iconic blue fire at both Zuko and Aang, while Katara used her waterbending to create a shield of cool water between Zuko, Aang and Azula's unparalleled burning wrath.

Katara nodded at Zuko with newly found respect. "You have changed."

Zuko returned the gesture with his own nod before he and Katara simultaneously turned their focus onto Azula with spiteful glares.

Aang used his earthbending to poorly stop the wall of blue fire that had been hastily created, while Zuko launched his own fire at Azula. Katara shielded herself in water to prevent harm to her own body and whipped a stream of the protective water toward Azula, cutting away the end of a strand of her hair.

Azula was unphased. She used her master of firebending to push both Zuko and Katara away as she launched herself along the ground at Aang with incredible speed. The Avatar counted by creating crystalline armor and launched himself just as quickly toward the Fire Nation Princess. Mere seconds before the dueling forces collided Azula sent a blast of fire directly at Aang, shattering his armor and sending him flying backward high into the air and into the ancient city's decrepit wall of stone.

With Aang momentarily incapacitated Azula turned her focus to Katara. Before Zuko had a chance to react Azula struck Katara with another blast of fire, knocking away the protective water in Katara's grip. The impact caused Katara to hit the stone wall behind her, knocking her to the ground in a helpless heap. Her long braid that had kept her brown hair back had been loosened, allowing her thick dark flocks to flow freely.

From the other side of the room Aang suddenly launched from his stone surroundings high up into the air of the cavern. He landed and set off a large wave of earthbending power and used the earth to act as a battering ram. He targeted the princess while Zuko ran to Katara's side to try and wake her.

Azula was fearless of the impending attack of the Avatar. As she stood her ground a dozen Dai Li Agents fell from the crystalline ceiling and landed before Aang. Using their own earthbending the traitorous agents disrupted Aang's attack and again, the Avatar was sent flying through the air in a helpless flop. He landed hard on the ground and slid away, leaving an impact trail in the ground.

Aang, fatigued from the battle, struggled to push himself up from the ground. He looked around the crystalline cavern and saw fifty more Dai Li Agents falling from the wall. Each man prepared to fight by Azula's commands, to fight against the Avatar.

Katara had been awakened by Zuko. She lifted her head and saw the same incoming army of earthbenders descending from ledges along the cavern walls. She rose to her feet alongside Zuko and the two stood back-to-back ready to fight. Katara encircling herself with water, creating eight individual whips while Zuko focused his eyes on Azula alone. Eight Dai Li Agents formed a perimeter around the duo.

Aang was back on his feet and ready to fight. He stared with intensity at Azula, who too was ready to fight. But unlike Aang, she had a sick smile on her face. The remaining Dai Li Agents stood statuesque behind the princess, patiently awaiting the next step in her plan.

From the corner of his eye Aang spied Katara and Zuko. He couldn't bear the thought of his dearest friend (and his former enemy) having to face eight master earthbenders after enduring such a harsh battle against Azula. "There's too many of them."

The Guru's advice replayed in his mind. _'The only way is to let her go_.' It was then he knew that it was time for him to let go of his feelings for Katara in order to become a fully realized Avatar.

"I'm sorry Katara..." Aang reluctantly made the decision as he surrounded himself with a shield of crystal. He sat on the ground with his back to Azula in order to meditate and connect with the Spirit World.

As Aang's spirit became connected to the elements and their power, and the immeasurable wisdom of the Avatar's before him, a warm glow of light emanated from his eyes and arrow tattoos. Everyone in the cavern looked on in awe as Aang ascended into the air, Katara's smile returned as she watched her friend finally reach his true potential. Zuko looked up and for the first time since he could remember did not have the desire to strike Aang down.

A foreign disturbance shattered the intangible moment. With a sudden flash and crack of thunder Azula unleashed a bolt of lightning from her hands and directed the energy at Katara. However, Zuko had anticipated a cheap shot by Azula and intervened. He threw himself in front of Katara to protect her from the attack, but he failed to fully redirect the lightning. It entered the center of his chest, surged through his heart and exited between his shoulder blades. He fell to his knees and collapsed face first onto the ground.

Katara's eyes, wide with disbelief and sorrow, welled up with tears as she called out the name of her savior. "Zuko?!"

Upon hearing the fear in Katara's voice Aang lost his concentration. He entered the Avatar state but it was no longer by choice. His rage overwhelmed his self-control, forcing him into the Avatar state with uncontrolled, undirected fury.

"Zuko?" Katara sent a massive wave of water to push away both Azula and the Dai Li Agents. She gently rolled Zuko from his chest onto his back. He wasn't moving. As a tear rolled down her face she hugged Zuko and prayed for a miracle.

Aang's rage was her only answer. Using his airbending he blasted all the Dai Li Agents with incredible force into the stone walls. Azula took the opportunity to flee as agent after agent was handily disposed of by the Avatar.

An agent, furious by his defeat at the hands of a child, turned his focus onto Katara and Zuko. As he launched an attack at the defenseless targets, Uncle Iroh appeared with a bright orange blaze. He stood between Katara, Zuko and the Dai Li Agent with the burning passion of a father in his wise eyes. With the swiftness only seen by those who had painstakingly masters their craft, the agent was quickly subdued with powerful blasts of fire.

Iroh slowly turned and looked down at his felled nephew in the arms of Katara. "You've got to get out of here. I'll hold them off as long as I can. Please, look after him."

Katara nodded in silent acknowledgment as she clumsily stood up while bearing Zuko's dead weight against her side. She wrapped his lifeless arm around her neck and shoulders before walking over to the great waterfall that eternally flowed in the ancient cavern. She used her waterbending to create a lift that allowed her and Zuko to ascend from the cavern back to the surface of Ba Sing Sei.

Iroh watched as Katara and Zuko escaped before he became calm and was willing to submit to the Dai Li Agents. He looked up to see Aang, still in the Avatar state, fighting off the relentless army of Dai Li Agents. Unable to bear any more violence Iroh pleaded with Aang. "Please Avatar, you must calm yourself. Your friends need your help. Go to them now."

Aang sensed the sincerity and pain in Iroh's voice. The compassion that stemmed from the heart of 'The Dragon of the West' was palpable. Massive energy faded from Aang's body as he descended to the stone floor. He approached Iroh with the admiration of a student to his master. "Thank you." Aang bowed respectfully to Iroh before leaping with the power of air to the waterfall, and taking the same escape route as Katara with waterbending.

Iroh stood in silence as the stunned Dai Li Agents recovered from the battle. They approached the lone man and entrapped his body in crystal with their earthbending.

Azula returned to the cavern, a diabolical smile across her lips. She stood before her Uncle without a word. Iroh closed his eyes and turned away from the cold cruel eyes and heart of his own niece.

Katara had successfully escaped the cavern with Zuko in tow. She joined Sokka, Toph, Momo, the Earth King and his bear, Bosco, who were flying over the city on Appa's back. When Sokka saw Zuko in her arms he was immediately confused as to why she'd be helping their enemy, until he saw the painful burns that scarred Zuko's chest. Gently Katara leaned Zuko back against Appa's soft fur as she prepared to help him.

Aang landed lightly on Appa's back, defeat marred the face of the usually optimistic hero. Sokka turned to his friend and he could tell from the look in Aang's eyes that there was a very good reason for Katara to be helping Zuko.

She took the vial of Spirit Water from around her neck. The small amount of liquid spun over the palm of her hand and began to glow with bright light.

Aang, Sokka and the Earth King watched with great interest and sorrow at the sight unfolding before them.

With her healing abilities Katara used the invaluable water to soothe Zuko's burns and revive the downed former prince. As the glowing elixir entered Zuko's body a brief flash of white light encompassed his vulnerable form. She embraced Zuko allowing his head to rest against her shoulder. A pained moan escaped his lips.

Katara gasped in relief when she realized that Zuko had survived the attack. Aang smiled at Katara as she laid him back against Appa's fur. Zuko's eyes briefly opened and locked onto Katara before he submitted to unconsciousness once more. Katara hugged Zuko one more time before she laid him back to rest. She looked at Aang and returned the smile, a tear both joy and sorrow rolled down her face.

As the group flew over Ba Sing Sei toward the horizon, the Earth King looked at his conquered kingdom below one last time, his eyes and voice filled with immeasurable regret. "The Earth Kingdom has fallen."

_**-The End**_


End file.
